Genthru
|kana = ゲンスルー |rōmaji = Gensurū |also known as = The Bomber |name = Genthru |manga debut = Chapter 130 |anime debut = Episode 75 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |japanese voice = Tsuyoshi Koyama (1999) Hiroyuki Yoshino (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Light Brown (manga & 1999) Platinum Blond (2011) |eyes = Blue (1999) Orange (2011) |occupation = Greed Island player Bomb Devils |type = Conjuration |abilities = Little Flower Countdown |Abilities = Little Flower Countdown |image gallery = yes}} Genthru (ゲンスルー, Gensurū) is the leader of the Bomb Devil trio, alongside members Sub and Bara; he is among the players trying to clear the game Greed Island. He is also known as the Bomber among Greed Island players. Genthru serves as the main antagonist of the Greed Island arc. Appearance Genthru is tall and very thin, he has long arms and brownish red hair (1999) or blonde hair (2011). He has a pointed chin and angular glasses that give him an evil look complimenting his chin and cheekbones giving him a generally pointed look. Personality Genthru is a sociopath who enjoys killing. He lacks empathy for people at large, with the possible exception of his friends Sub and Bara. Due to this, he is extremely self-oriented and is able to commit acts of mass murder bordering on terrorism with no difficulty. Genthru also disarms his enemies due to his constant composure—he rarely lapses from his calm demeanor. However, he volunteers to roll the Risky Dice when one of his companions is readily willing to do it, citing a promise to "share risks equally." Later, he also agrees to hand Breath of Archangel over to Gon and company, on the condition that they use a duplicate Archangel to heal Bara. Plot Greed Island arc |thumb|left]] Genthru first appears as a member of Nickes' players alliance. He played a role as an informer and a high positioned member of the alliance for five years. It is later revealed that he has placed a time bomb on every member of the alliance, blackmailing their lives for all the designated cards they held. Genthru does not keep his promise in the end and detonates all the time bombs, killing all the members of the allied group except Abengane the exorcist, who had managed to remove the bomb before the detonation due to his exorcism ability. Accompanied by his friends Sub and Bara, Genthru continues to amass the rest of the designated cards in order to win the game through any means. While Gon were busy with Razor's dodgeball game, he and the other Bombers killed Kazsule's team. He is later defeated by Gon in a one on one fight in which Gon spots his weakness and overconfidence. However, Abengane later comments that Genthru is still stronger than Gon and that the boy would not have defeated him if he had not prepared for dealing with Genthru's abilities beforehand. Abilities & Powers Genthru has demonstrated that he is quite a formidable foe on numerous occasions. Tsezguerra had even surmised that he could only hold Genthru off for a limited amount of time before he reached Gon, further emphasizing the threat he posed to the group. He has shown both considerable agility in reaction and Nen as well as the the ability to manipulate even the most clever individuals as he managed to fool the entire group of Greed Island players comprising Nickes' group for over 5 years, all the while planting bombs on each one. Nen Weaknesses *One can minimize the damage from Genthru's Little Flower by using Gyo on the part touched by him. Gon mastered Ko in order to be prepared in handling Genthru's Little Flower. *Since he uses Gyo in his hands in order to protect himself, the rest of his body is coated with little protective aura. When he uses Little Flower on both of his hands, any nen-enhanced attack on the rest of his body would result in severe damage. Trivia *Genthru's Nen Ability may be a reference to [[w:c:yuyuhakusho:Karasu|'Karasu']] a character from Yoshihiro Togashi's YuYu Hakusho. Both characters use bombs as their primary weapon. *Genthru's 2011 voice actor Hiroyuki Yoshino voiced Sub in the 1999 adaptation of Hunter × Hunter. *He wears his Greed Island Ring on the ring finger of his right hand. *His sunglasses look similar to the ones [[w:c:yuyuhakusho:Younger Toguro|'Younger Toguro']] wore in YuYu Hakusho. fr:Genthru Category:Characters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers Category:Male characters Category:Bombers Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals